


Sell Your Soul on the Dotted Line

by skylociraptor



Category: Team Banhammer
Genre: Demon!Eryn, F/F, Human!Skylar, Vague mentions of Carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sold my soul for a bit of her time,  gave her my heart for free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sell Your Soul on the Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erynaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynaz/gifts).



She carelessly swiped a bit of hair out of her face, grimacing as some of the blood on her hand got on her forehead. On the floor in front of her, a carefully drawn summoning circle was almost complete. She closed it and leaned back on her heels to survey her work. The circle was roughly 5 foot in diameter and she had carefully drawn sigils and runes for protection and holding on the inside. In the center there was an iron pot, filled with gold and an empty spot for the final step.

She had assumed the blood would be the hardest part to get but the gold ended up proving her wrong. It took her 6 months to steal and buy enough gold. Once she did, she had to take it to be melted down. Luckily she knew a guy who worked with metal and didn’t ask too many questions. The blood was easier. She had staked out a blood bank, memorizing details about it till she felt confident. A friend knew a guy who knew a guy who made her a fake id badge and with the right clothing, she strolled in with ease. No one stopped her or asked questions, and so she had walked out with a cooler full of blood bags.

She stood and walked along the outside to make sure the circle closed fully. Then, cautiously stepping around the blood on the floor, she inked the lines of the name of the Demon she was summoning. She walked back to her spot on the floor and sat criss cross. She had already prepared her incense to be burned. The carefully picked mix was to the side of where she sat and she lit it now, using a match. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she had drawn, running over the lines in her head. 

As she meditated, the smell of the room changed. It began to smell like the ocean. The salt water smell was weak at first, but it grew till the room was filled with it. It grew sour and rotten, turning from the ocean to sulfur. She opened her eyes then, nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell. The lines of the circle glowed for a moment before bursting into flames. These flames were purple though, shot through with blues and greens. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. The flames crackled cheerfully but there was no heat from them and everything remained unburnt. The flames roared up for a second, inches from the ceiling, and when they died down again, a woman stood in the center.

The woman had hair the colour of real flames, not the purple ones that continued to illuminate the circle. It was short and red and she was beautiful in an inhuman way. Her eyes were a solid black, with no whites at all and her movements betrayed a grace above that of a normal person’s. She bent to run her fingers through the gold in the pot, instantly liquefying it. She chuckled as she raised her hand, molten gold running off it back into the pot. 

“Now, where did a Mortal like you, learn how to summon Me? You’re no demon hunter, no bit rate sorceress.” she scanned the still sitting woman, “You’re definitely not an enchantress, not with this spell work.” The Demon knelt fully now, her long black dress pooling at her feet. She ran a finger over one of the sigils, unable to change it. “These are to contain, not control. At least you are not so foolish as to think you can control Me.” The Demon rose up, spinning in the circle to see it all. “So what do you want Mortal, and who taught you this, so I may teach them a lesson.”

The girl on the floor stood up, brushing off her clothes as she did. She surveyed the power in front of her, the eager flames licking at the edges of the circle, and smiled. “I could tell you who told me, but as I got what I wanted, I’m not gonna pay them back by setting you on them.” She crossed her arms defiantly, smirking at the contained Demon. “Now, about what I want....”

The Demon’s eyes narrowed for a second in irritation. “Fine. What do you want Mortal?” She sniffed the air around her, working out the incense mix. “Let’s see, Dragon’s Blood for courage, protection,” at this she smirked to herself. “And to add to the magic’s strength to keep me in here. Cinnamon for protection, strength and money. And....” The Demon paused and a look of confusion crossed her face. “Is that rose?” The human girl just raised an eyebrow in answer. “Rose for love magic. The strongest in fact. This isn’t a simple sell your soul for money. This is a love spell! Cinnamon is also used for lust.” The Demon walked toward the girl, who didn’t move away from the edge. The flames were faster now, no longer an eager pet. They crackled anxiously, trying to burn all around them. The circle held though, even as the Demon stood next to the edge. “What. Do. You. Want. From. Me. Mortal.” The Demon’s voice had lost all amusement and sapped the warmth from the room. 

“I want you.” The human was inches from an angry Demon controlled only by her first summoning circle and she still was not afraid. “I want your attention. What’s the price? My soul? Already your’s.”

“You want to give me your soul....for my attention?” The Demon was confused now,

“I want to give you my soul for your love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Eryn is best Eryn. Thanks to Cabin for edits as usual and AJ for uhhh comic relief?


End file.
